


drabbles

by jjaeniel



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Additional Tags In Chapters, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-06-27 18:17:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15690762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjaeniel/pseuds/jjaeniel
Summary: a collection of various drabbles not long enough to be stand alone fics





	1. 2park: realizations of love

**Author's Note:**

> word count: 414  
> tags: realizations of love, existential crisis

woojin vaguely realizes he’s treading in dangerous waters. 

 

the boy comes to the conclusion that he’s in truly dangerous territory at 3am one night, only a few hours before he has to be awake for a photoshoot or pre-recording or something- he can barely keep up with his own schedule at this point. 

 

his realization doesn’t come in the form of a gasp and a sit up in bed like in movies, or even as something shocking. it comes in the form of an ebb and flow, much like waves, in the form of a passing thought he decides to spend a second longer on than the rest of his passing thoughts that night.

 

first: he realizes he loves jihoon as more than just a bandmate, a best friend. this is the least shocking thought of all somehow, like the realization was always there and the universe was just silently waiting for woojin to have the thought in the first place.

 

second: he realizes this is not okay- not in the form of hating himself for liking a boy, no, he’s long over  _ that _ crisis, but rather that this is his  _ best friend _ and he’s an  _ idol. _

 

third: he realizes he can never,  _ never _ say anything. his career could be ruined in an instant, anyone in their industry always ready to tear someone down to get up to the top.

 

all of these thoughts are laced with the certain exhaustion where nothing is quite a big deal, where nothing seems real enough to matter. woojin knows at any other time he’d be well on his way to freaking out over this, ready to run to daehwi and spill his heart out, but all he succeeds in doing at the present moment is blink another sleepy blink and yawn wide enough for his jaw to crack. 

 

turning onto his side so he can look over at where jihoon is curled up near the wall across the room, woojin feels nothing but acceptance. somehow, he thinks, this was always meant to happen. he snorts to himself at the thought that him, hater of all cliches, has gone and fallen for the oldest trope in the book- falling in love with your best friend.

 

somehow, he also knows there won’t be a happy ending this time. at 3:26am, woojin is quite okay with that, as long as he can stay around jihoon for as long as possible. 

 

he doesn’t need a happy ending- all he needs is jihoon.


	2. nielhwan: nipple piercings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> word count: 953  
> tags: nipple piercings done on a (drunk) bet, boys being stupid, (prescription) drug use

it started out as a bet between him and jaehwan. three rounds of flip cup, winner gets to laugh while the other gets their nipples pierced. 

 

to a very drunk daniel, this sounded like a fantastic idea. he was confident in his flip cup skills, he could 100% beat kim jaehwan and get to laugh while the other ended up probably crying. 

 

very drunk daniel was, decidedly, an idiot.  _ allegedly,  _ jaehwan was a fucking beast at flip cup. like, 3-0 in favor of jaehwan himself. no one thought to inform daniel before he agreed to the bet- instead, he got his ass beat  _ severely _ while all their friends watched and laughed. 

 

that brings daniel to now: sitting in a chair with his shirt off, some dude pinching his left nipple, jaehwan sitting in the corner stifling his laughs (very badly, might daniel add).

 

“you ready?” the piercer asks, looking at daniel. 

 

“yeah, sure dude,” he mumbles, feelings his nerves shoot up. why the  _ fuck _ did drunk daniel agree to this. 

 

the first one goes over smoothly, with nothing more than a hiss of pain and a slight grimace. by far not the  _ worst _ pain he’s ever felt, but certainly not the nicest. 

 

the second one, holy  _ fuck.  _ the second one hurts  _ way  _ worse, daniel letting out a  _ “oh bitch motherfucker,” _ and blinking back a tear or two. jaehwan continues to laugh in the corner, and daniel wants to die. giving jaehwan a death glare, daniel thanks the piercer and moves to put his shirt back on, immediately realizing his mistake. 

 

his nipples are fucking  _ sensitive as shit _ . 

 

“what the fuck,” daniel says, pulling his shirt away from his chest. “kim jaehwan i’m going to fucking kill you.”

 

“why? regretting it already?” jaehwan says, stupid smile still on his face. he’s enjoying this  _ too _ much. 

 

“ _ yes,” _ daniel hisses out, gently laying his shirt back down. everything is starting to  _ sting _ now and daniel wants to scream, or cry, or both.

 

“well, that sucks,” jaehwan replies, standing up. “maybe you shouldn’t have lost then.”

 

“fuck you jaehwan, seriously,” daniel says, standing up as well. it takes everything in his power to  _ not _ punch jaehwan, or the wall. everything hurts. “you’re buying me food because of this.”

 

“sure, sure,” jaehwan agrees, leading the way to a local pizza shop. at least he’s stopped laughing. 

 

following behind jaehwan, daniel  _ really _ regrets everything he's ever done in his life to lead him to this point. groaning as his shirt brushes against the piercings  _ again,  _ daniel decides to just look like an idiot and hold his shirt away from his chest. 

 

“do you like, want pain meds or some shit? i got a vicodin left over from my wisdom teeth surgery,” jaehwan says, deciding to be helpful for once in his life. 

 

“ _ fuck _ yes, please,” daniel replies immediately. in the back of his mind he hears his mom yelling at him to  _ “never share medication! it's dangerous!” _ and he sighs. sorry mom?

 

accepting the small pill and dry swallowing it once jaehwan hands it to him, they finally reach the pizza shop. 

 

it's about halfway through them eating when daniel realizes his mistake. he feels  _ floaty _ , like he’s outside his body but in it at the same time. it’s not like daniel’s a  _ stranger _ to being high, but being weed high and high off a fuckin’ vicodin at 2 in the afternoon is wildly different. 

 

moving to lay down in the booth, daniel sighs. at least his nipples have stopped stinging. 

 

“hey buddy, you alright?” jaehwan says amusedly, looking at daniel who’s staring at the ceiling. 

 

“‘m fuckin great buddy. fantastic. nipples feel like they're in outer space,” daniel replies. he can’t tell if he’s the one actually talking slow, or if everything around him is just slowed down. vaguely he hears the people at the table next to them choking and jaehwan rushing out apologies. he wonders what he said to make them react like that. 

 

“alright astronaut, lets get you home,” jaehwan says, standing up and reaching out a hand for daniel to take. whining softly as he gets up, daniel accepts jaehwan’s hand with a happy little smile. he’s never held hands with jaehwan before. 

 

swinging their hands slightly, daniel giggles. jaehwan has  _ really _ soft hands. he tells jaehwan so, and earns a snort from the other male. 

 

“thanks niel,” jaehwan responds with a smile, leading them down to the subway. he goes extra slow to make sure daniel doesn’t trip and fall down, letting out a soft sigh of relief once they make it to the bottom. he feels like he's taking care of a  _ toddler _ . 

 

“hwannie,” daniel whispers once they’re on the subway and sitting down. at the answering hum from jaehwan, he says the next part like it’s top secret, letting out a  _ “i love you.” _ they’re still holding hands, daniel refusing to let go. 

 

“love you too buddy,” jaehwan says, laughing.  _ god  _ he wishes he was recording. daniel is giving him prime blackmail material right now, the other rarely being soft and mushy with his friends. 

 

“why do you keep  _ laaaughing _ ,” daniel whines, moving to rest his head on jaehwan’s shoulder. he was  _ tired _ . 

 

“because you’re a mess, pal. who knew big strong kang daniel could be knocked down by one tiny vicodin,” jaehwan replies, adjusting slightly so daniel could be more comfortable.

 

going quiet at that, daniel starts to think.  _ why _ did he take the vicodin again? was he hurt? shrugging and deciding to think about it later, daniel closed his eyes. 

 

if he ended up falling asleep on the train and made jaehwan carry him home when he woke up later, well. it was just compensation for the stupid bet.    
  



	3. chamwoon: cuddling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> word count: 709  
> tags: cuddling, vague realization of the others feelings (?)

sungwoon wakes up unusually warm. unusually warm, and very immobile. he panics for a second, thinking something was  _ wrong _ , but all it takes is a little cock of his head to see _ why _ he can't move. 

woojin has completely wrapped himself around sungwoon, in what looks like the most uncomfortable position. he’s got his head bent down so he can lay on sungwoon’s chest, arms wrapped around his waist, and his legs completely wrapped up in sungwoon’s own. even in sleep it’s like he’s holding on to sungwoon for dear life, and something in his chest feels off.

sungwoon knows he’s going to have to wake up woojin soon, they have schedules and meetings and any other thing the company wants to throw at them today.

part of him, though, really doesn't want to. he can’t lie and say he hasn’t seen the way the dark circles have been growing underneath the younger’s eyes, how he falls asleep instantly anytime they have just a second to rest, how he wasn’t his usual energetic self.

moving a hand up to run his fingers through woojin’s hair soothingly, sungwoon gives woojin an extra ten minutes to sleep. it was calming, just laying there in bed with woojin, counting breaths. how the constant heat coming off woojin’s body was making sungwoon sleepy again. sungwoon never wanted to leave.

sungwoon wonders why woojin chose to sleep with  _ him _ over anyone else. it would be easier (and less unusual) for woojin to just sleep with jihoon, who he shares a room with. or even jisung, minhyun, or daniel could be easily explained away with a  _ ‘i missed home.’ _ sungwoon though-

sungwoon was on the opposite side of the apartment, the furthest from woojin’s room. this wasn’t born on convenience, no, woojin specifically wanted to sleep with  _ sungwoon. _

he tries not to think about what that could mean.

after more than ten minutes (sungwoon lied, a little), when he starts hearing everyone fully getting up and walking around the apartment, sungwoon shakes woojin. he’s met with a whine and a snuggle closer, a rub of a cheek on his chest.

sungwoon can’t lie this time and say his heart doesn't melt.

despite that, sungwoon shakes woojin again, this time with a soft  _ ‘woojinnie, get up,’ _ that he hopes does the trick. thankfully, woojin’s eyes open (very, very slowly) and he lifts his head to look at sungwoon, pouting, unhappy to be awake.

“what time is it?” woojin mumbles, words slurring together slightly. he tucks his head back under sungwoon’s chin and yawns, hands flexing at sungwoon’s sides.

“almost six,” sungwoon says softly, rubbing along woojin’s back. watching woojin wake up had to be the cutest thing sungwoon’s ever seen, his heart completely soft.

at this, woojin whines, curling up closer into sungwoon’s side (if that was even possible, with how close he was in the first place). he’s too big for this, much like a full grown dog who still thinks they’re a puppy, and would probably be better equipped cuddling with minhyun if he wanted to feel small and protected.

but maybe that’s not what this is about, sungwoon thinks as he continues running his hand up and down woojin’s back. maybe woojin genuinely just wanted to sleep with  _ him _ . why was it so hard to understand for sungwoon?

patting woojin’s side, sungwoon moves to get up, but is met with a tightening around his waist and a whine. letting out a breathy laugh, sungwoon says, “c’mon, we have stuff to do. everyone else is already up.”

“five more minutes, hyung. just five,” woojin says softly, not looking at sungwoon. he sounds- nervous, like he’s waiting for sungwoon to reject him, throw him out of bed and tell him to leave.

sungwoon does neither. against his better judgement, he lays back down and moves his hand up to woojin’s hair, lazily running his fingers through it. somehow, this is more relaxing than sleeping, and he falls into a half awake half asleep state.

if jisung comes in to yell at them nearly fifteen minutes later, telling them they were gonna be late, well. sungwoon swears he tried his best to get woojin up (but maybe, just maybe, sungwoon didn’t want to leave bed either).

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/nwnist)   
>  [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/nwnist)


End file.
